music02fandomcom-20200214-history
No One's Invited
No One's Invited is the third studio album by American pop punk band Every Holiday, released on February 16, 2012 through Pretentious Records. Album information For this album, Brendon Westhill sings around fifty percent of the album (solo vocals on four of twelve songs, and co-lead on four more, similarly to Sean Tragedson), the media and the band's fans usually considering this their first release in which Every Holiday truly has two lead vocalists. Singles *"How to Be a Rebel", considered mostly to be a parody of counterculture rock music, was released on October 1, 2011 as the lead single from the album. The song debuted at #76 on the Billboard Hot 100, and has since peaked at #23. *"(Only) Mean It When I Say It" was released as the second single from No One's Invited, on November 21, 2011. *"Here's to Cheers" was released as the third single on January 15, 2012. The song peaked at #7 on the Billboard Hot 100 and has been certified Platinum by the RIAA. *"3 Words, Text It Now" was released on March 9, 2012 as the fourth single from the album. The song debuted at #10, and peaked at #3, becoming their highest charting single. *"Throw Yourself a Surprise Party" is to be released as the fifth and final single from the album, on April 2, 2012. Track listing Chart performance The album was released on February 5, 2012, and was a huge commercial success. The album narrowly debuted at #1 on the Billboard Hot 100, selling over 195,000 copies in its first week, which was even more than expected by the record label. In its second week, with a relatively low-selling album week for the music industry, the album remained at #1 selling around 135,000 copies, however dropped to #3 in its third week with almost 80,000 copies sold. The album returned to #1 in its fourth week with the release of fourth single "3 Words, Text It Now", selling over 150,000 copies. One month after its release, No One's Invited was certified Gold by the RIAA for shipments of over 500,000 copies. In its fifth week, it remained at #1 for a fourth nonconsecutive week, selling around 125,000 copies. In its sixth week, it dropped back to #3 with 95,000 copies sold. In its seventh week, the album moved up one place to #2, selling 175,000 copies with the continued success of its singles and the first week of Every Holiday's for the album. In its eighth week, it sold even more copies, with 230,000 copies, to return to #1 for a fifth nonconsecutive week for the week ending. It remained at #1 for four more weeks, selling 255,000 copies, 270,000 copies, 240,000 copies, and 185,000 copies respectively. With the release of their fifth single, ""Throw Yourself a Surprise Party"" in early April 2012, in No One's Invited's thirteenth week on the Billboard 200, it reached an all-time-high of 305,000 copies sold. In its fourteenth week it sold 210,000 copies. To date, it has sold 2.5 million copies. Reception Critical Although being generally well-received by music critics, some critics felt that No One's Invited seemed "rushed" and "not reaching its full potential", noting its release in February 2012 being just nine months after their May 2011 previous album, Mellow but Dramatic, which was released almost a full two years following their debut, Every Holiday in July 2009. They did, however, commend the band for progressing their pop punk sound, as well as the band's decision to have two vocalists, with one critic saying that, "... despite the riskiness of having multiple lead singers, especially after a band lineup has already been established, it works well with Every Holiday, as Westhill and Tragedson's vocals compliment each other very well and make the songs feel more complete." Personnel *Brendon Westhill — lead vocals, guitar *Sean Tragedson – lead vocals, bass *Ryan Rivert – drums